


Obvious

by Kyarix (burritooru)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, College, Coming of Age, F/M, Falling In Love, Jealousy, Mutual Pining, Nerd! Kuroo, Slow Burn, University Student Bokuto Koutarou, University Student Iwaizumi Hajime, University Student Kuroo Tetsurou, University Student Oikawa Tooru, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burritooru/pseuds/Kyarix
Summary: College! AU(Y/N) has a long history with a couple of volleybal players, after pure luck brings them together after graduation yet again they form a tight knit group with distance no longer holding them back.Life in an apartment with four rowdy guys wasn't exactly the university life you were imagining, but you wouldn't have it any other way. However, one roommate in particular makes life for you pretty hard, not in a bad way, but you just can't stop thinking about him.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kuroo/Reader, kuroo tetsurou x reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

17:06, Friday 14th of March

Just a few hours ago you were sat near the window in a cutesy cafe downtown, rain gently drumming against the window. It was definitely one of those gloomy days, people were rushing down the street seeking cover. You had clasped your hands around the mug that held your warm beverage as you glanced up at the brown haired male sitting in front of you. Flashing him a bright smile you initiated conversation, he looked quite troubled which wasn't like usual. Your eyes searched his face, trying to decipher what was going on in his head. His brows furrowed and a strand of hair had fallen in front of his eyes. You instinctively reached out to tuck the strand behind his ear, however, your companion seemed to flinch at you hand coming closer to his face, you pulled away.

"So, any reason why you asked me to meet you at such a short notice?", smiling you took a sip trying to mask the growing worry.

"Ah", he tentatively bit his lip, "about that",

"About college, I didn't get into Tokyo University".

You raised your head to meet his eyes, he seemed sad, almost guilty. "That's not an issue, right?" doubt settling itself into your voice.

"I don't think it'd be wise for us to continue being together, I don't want to hold you back" In a sad attempt at comforting you he took your hand into his.

A familiar prickling sensation irritated your eyes, "we can try long-distance, please" you uttered the words shakily as a heavy feeling settled itself in your stomach. You felt as if you were going to hurl. 

"I'm sorry".

Tugging your hand away from his while frantically gathering your belongings scattered in the booth you were sitting in. "I'm going, thank you for telling me" it came out as a desperate attempt to sound like it hadn't affected you, stumbling upright you swung your coat and hastily placed down a banknote. 

The door opened right as you were about to open it, you mumbled an apology as you rushed past the couple that had just opened the cafe door. The cold air hit the fresh tears running down your cheeks, your sleeve swiftly swiped them away. Keeping a steady pace, you made your way to the station. The rain didn't seem like it was going to let up soon, you pulled your hood up and nuzzled into the soft material covering the inside. Alas, the cold wind found its way inside your coat, making you shiver when you pulled your arms away from your body. You checked your phone, hoping to get to the station on time.

The train with final destination Tokyo has departed, the next train will arrive at 16:36

You involuntarily cursed under your breath, waiting it was then for you. Settling on one of the raggedy looking seats near the station you pulled out your phone, mindlessly scrolling through various media trying to desperately distract you from the gnawing sadness. The wind softly whistled, scattering the leaves across the tracks, urging you to sink further into the seat. The train-station had been oddly barren, shouldn't there be a rush right now? 

After what had seemed like an eternity, the train filled filed into the station, you got up and walked towards the closed doors. Making sure you left enough place for the people that were getting off, you waited. When the doors opened and the previous passengers left the wagon you got on, swiftly sitting down in a seat near the window. While the train departed you were still shaking, the heavy feeling in your stomach refusing to leave you be.

When the train had finally arrived at your stop you gathered your belongings and hopped off the train, eager to get home. You were upset, to say the least, there was nothing you'd rather do at this moment than get out of these clothes, settle down in some comfy pyjamas and seek some much needed comfort with your chunky cat, Cheeto. Alas, those plans soon seemed to disappear like snow in the sun.

You were moving way faster than usual, glancing at your feet, you managed to run into what felt like a concrete wall. It knocked you down, making you land on your bottom. 

'that'll be a nasty bruise', you thought.

You had been so caught up in the jolt that went through your body when you fell down on the concrete sidewalk that you hadn't noticed the rowdy bickering taking place in front of you. When you glanced up you saw a ticked off male with spiky hair looking towards his stuttering friend.

"Oikawa, you can't tear your eyes away from your phone for one second!?"

"I didn't mean to! It was an important mail Iwa!" The brunette stuttered, shooting you an apologetic look, his friend offered you a hand to help you to your feet. You grasped his hand firmly and used him as leverage to get up, dusting the dirt off your pants.

"Sorry about him, he's just really clumsy-" he paused, visible confusion spreading across his face " Y-N?" upon that remark, Oikawa glanced over and just like his friend a confused look spread across his face.

"Little one!" he exclaimed, "how are you? It's been a while!" he flashed his signature smile at you.

Managing a small, half-hearted smile you replied, " I've been alright, busy, but good, what about you guys?" 

It had been a while, almost two years, you remember it vividly. You attended the same school as Kenma and Kuroo and had gotten quite comfortable with the two when they'd asked you to attend a training camp with them, they told you the coaches could use an extra hand. And so you accepted the offer and made a few new friends that way, Iwaizumi and Oikawa being one of them. It wasn't smooth sailing from the moment you met them though, you were quite shy back then and weren't used to either Oikawa or Bokuto's teasing for that matter. But at the end of the day they were very friendly guys behind all the teasing. 

"We've been good, getting stuff ready to go back to university back in April" Oikawa grinned, "We should totally catch up Y/N! How about me and Iwa treat you to dinner?". You hesitantly looked at your phone and then back to the pair in front of you. 

"Alright", you were slightly upset that your at-home pity party was going to be delayed for a while but hey, at least you wouldn't have to worry about feeling lonely back in your room so soon. 

You had to admit, it felt nice catching up with old friends, it reminded you of how great you guys got along. It also brought up some nice memories you cherished, it might've been 4 days but you guys kept in touch for the rest of that and you saw each other here and there. Honestly, despite all of that, you were surprised they didn't just forget about you. You were so caught up in your thoughts you only noticed a certain silver-haired guy next to you.

"Hey, hey, hey!" You jolted upright, not expecting to see Bokuto here, "look who it is!" he grinned. "It's my favourite temporary manager!". You gave him a small smile,

"Hi bokuto! I didn't expect to see you here", and you meant that, his school was located quite a bit further into the Kanto region. 

"Yeah," he scratched the back of his neck, "University starts in April, I'm trying to save up a little bit before that".

Iwaizumi and Oikawa's ears perked up in surprise, "oh, what university are you going to?". Bokuto settled into the seat next to you, "Tokyo University".

"Wait, me too!", three collective voices perked up, including yours. There was a moment of silence where you all were staring at each other for a moment before a loud snort came out of your mouth. 

"I can't believe I'm going to the same university as you guys," stifling a laugh, " here's the kicker though, Kuroo got accepted too". 

"You mean, I'm going to see you crackheads on a weekly, maybe even daily basis?" Iwaizumi sighed, he didn't seem bothered but rather worried, you didn't blame him; Kuroo and Bokuto were a handful when together, now imagine Oikawa in the mix, the perfect recipe for chaos.

"Probably," you piped up, "I'm still looking for housing though, I can't seem to find anything and the semester is almost starting". Your parents were more than willing to pay for the housing, but they did urge you to find someplace yourself, the fact that you still hadn't managed to was starting to bother you a bit. Everything you came across looked pretty shady, or the good places didn't have any rooms available anymore.

"Well then, I'm your man, Y/N", Bokuto gave you a sly wink, "There happen to be a few rooms still available at the appartement I'm going to rent for the semester, we can split if you want".

"You know what Bo, I might take you up on that offer".

And just like that, you had a fulfilling evening with some old friends, and you managed to find an apartment to stay in during the semester. As it turned out, neither Iwaizumi or Oikawa had managed to get a spot in a dorm or on the outskirts of town, so Bokuto offered to put in a word with the owner to let them rent out the other rooms on the floor. But, to Bokuto it didn't feel right if Kuroo wouldn't be there too, so he would be testing kuroo later that night to see if he had found housing yet.

Looking back on it, you were glad your train was late, causing you to bump into old friends, have something to look forward to in April and it was a nice distraction. Today was a successful day in your books.


	2. A history of unrequited love

6th of April, 12:36

What have you gotten yourself into, sharing an apartment with 4 boys who share approximately 2 braincells. How is it possible to not close the kitchen cabinet after taking out a snack, you walked over to the cabinet and closed it, rubbing the bridge of your nose. Right at that moment the front door open and closed with a loud bang, Bokuto took his jacket off looking as disheveled as ever. 

"Kou, please remember to close the kitchen cabinets after taking something out, it's really not that hard" you gave him a mildly annoyed look, he gave you a big, toothy grin. 

"Sure thing Y/N", he disappeared for a moment, dropping his bag in his room. 

"So, how was your first class? I have mine this afternoon" you opened the fridge door, like this hadn't been the fourth time this hour, as if a nice snack would just magically appear inside if you thought about it hard enough.

"It was alright, I'll manage, as long as they don't bring mathematics into the equation", he grinned, math was for sure his worst subject back in high school, but he managed to get into a good university nonetheless - probably because of his sports scholarship. He chose to follow a Major in Basic Theories of Education. You thought the prospect of Bokuto becoming a PE teacher was pretty logical, how he was going to combine that with his sports career, especially since he wanted to go pro, was a mystery to you. Perhaps this was just his back-up plan? Oikawa had chosen to study psychology, it wasn't really a surprise to you, as he had amazing perception and people-reading skills. Kuroo had gone into biochemistry, believe it or not, the bed-head was a huge nerd, more than he'd like to admit to anyone. You hadn't seen him since you all moved here, you didn't want to admit it but you were itching to see him again.

Lastly, Iwaizumi had started pre-med, and you admired him for it. The semester hadn't even been going on for a week and the poor thing was already swamped with work.

You spin around to look at Bokuto, " let's all have dinner together tonight, I'll make something" you smiled. 

"Really? Sweet!" Bokuto shot you an excited look, making a 'yes'- motion with his hands. 

Making a mental note to pick up some ingredients you sauntered over to your room to get dressed for your first class of the day, you yourself had chosen to pursue a major in pharmaceutical sciences. You were fascinated by medicine, the way it interacted with someone's body and could seemingly take away almost any kind of concern or ailment someone had.

Checking your phone for the time, you opened the door and hoisted your book bag over your shoulder, "see you tonight Kou!" you closed the door behind you and made your way down the stairs. 

Opening the door you were hit with a heavy wind, rosy petals being carried away by the wind. Oh! that's right, it was the start of the cherry blossom season!, you smiled in contentment as this was one of your favourite times of year. Happily, you begun walking towards your faculty.

One thing you didn't account for was seeing Kuroo on his way back to the apartment, you narrowed your eyes, that couldn't be him right? You felt yourself getting strangely nervous, it had been a while since you both had seen each other at graduation.

Nope, that was definitely him. You'd recognise that bedhead everywhere, his eyebrows were furrowed, like he was thinking about something. He lifted his head up to look ahead and made eye contact with you. Was it supposed to be this hot out? You swore the weather forecast had predicted cool temperatures.

"(Y/N)!", his voice called out to you causing you to lightly jump up. The cat-like former captain confidently made his way towards you and pulled you into a hug, you were squished into his broad and firm chest. Kuroo smelled like Cedar wood and vanilla, warm spice, it instantly made you feel at ease. He pulled away, not letting go of your shoulders, "finally found you" he grinned. You wondered if he'd always been this chummy, I mean sure, he was a really nice guy; But he'd never really hugged you out of the blue. If anything it was rather rare, reserved for close friends you assumed.

"You on your way to your first class?" He tilted his head, looking at you with questioning eyes. You felt your face heat up, picking at the skin on your finger you nodded.

"Yeah, it's some sort of introductory class, I'll see you back at the apartment." Turning away, although not before giving him a small wave, you proceeded to make your way to the faculty.

This sure was some food for thought, you and Kuroo had been friends for a long while; not as long as he and Kenma had been friends, but in your book it qualified as quite some time. You considered three years quite a chunk of your life, a chunk filled with nice memories. However, you were painfully aware that there were memories you tried to repress because they were just so unfortunate. You remember developing a crush on him early on throughout the first year of high school; your friend Kenma quickly caught on, which also taught you that Kenma was very observant and it had no use to try and hide things from him.

However, you were never the object of affection for Kuroo, you remember feeling your heart break the first time ever when he accepted a confession from a girl in a different class. From there on out it really never got better, you ended up trying to suppress as much as any kind of sign of your pathetic little crush on the scheming captain. 

Further into the year, you ended up accepting a confession of a boy the class next to you; he was cute, he really was and you ended up dating him for three years until... well until you two broke up. You did love this boy, but you feared that you might've used him to try and distract you from the fact that you were convinced that Kuroo wouldn't ever be able to return your feelings.

You were so lost in your train of thought that you hadn't noticed the building coming into your line of vision, snapping out of it you pushed the door open and went on to find the lecture hall.

Little did you know, Kuroo had felt the same way for a while, why he never confessed was beyond him. Perhaps he just didn't want to come between you and your boyfriend; No, he'd be lying if he said that was the honest reason, he just felt like a coward. It wasn't in his first year, but at the start of the second year, there was something different about you. Your eyes seemed to have that glint in them, he was so captivated by your eyes; the way they seemed to always convey the most intense of emotions in just the right way. Your hair sleek and fitted to your face, your bright smile and your confident attitude; you weren't cocky, not at all, but you carried yourself in such a way he couldn't help but admire you. 

He'd felt helpless, watching along the sidelines for two years while someone was actively living out his dream. He wasn't even that great, Kuroo often pondered as to why you insisted on staying with him. 

Regardless, Kuroo was always there for you when your boyfriend didn't show up for a date, only remembering to text you an hour later. Or that time he'd carelessly flirted with some girl at a party right in front of you. Every time you went to Kuroo when your boyfriend has screwed something up, he felt that familiar little bud of hope blooming in his chest. It was always crushed though, you always got back together in the end and he was left with nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first re-published work after 3 years, I hope that if anyone reads this, you can leave some constructive criticism or something you liked about it!
> 
> thank you and have a great day/ or night


End file.
